diceydungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Curse of Greed
Category:Episodes "Curse of Greed" is the Second Episode of the Warrior. Description Text You've got two battle axes and all your equipment is upgraded! Awesome! Also, you're extremely cursed! Rules Start with two upgraded Battle Axes. All equipment you find is upgraded. Inflicted with Curse at the start of every turn. How to Unlock Unlock Episodes, which are unlocked when you attempt The Witch Way. Story Introduction This introduction is shown once, for either Episode 2 or 3, depending on which is played first. Leveling Up Available Items Weapons * Battle Axe+ (Given at start of the episode) * Spiked Shield+ (Offered at Level 3) * Boomerang+ (Offered at Level 3) * Pirate Hook+ (Offered at Level 5) * Whip+ * Toxic Ooze+ * Claw+ * Staff+ * Hammer+ * Shovel+ * Six Shooter+ * Crystal Sword+ * Detonator+ * Pea Shooter+ * Broadsword+ * Dagger+ * Nightstick+ * Tazer+ * Snowball+ * Lightning Rod+ * Juggling Ball+ Shields * Shield Bash+ (offered at level 5) * Iron Shield+ * Buckler+ * Target Shield+ Magic * Blight+ * Counter Spell+ * Shriek+ Items * Bump+ * Spatula+ * Chocolate Cookie+ * Snake Eye Charm+ * Midnight Charm+ (Offered at level 5) * Healing Crystal+ * First Aid Kit+ Floors This episode uses the "warrior_normal" generator. Starting Equipment * Battle Axe+ x 2 Floor 1 It's a "tiny" floor. Items There is one chest on this floor. It will contain one of the following: * Whip+ * Toxic Ooze+ * Claw+ * Staff+ * Hammer+ * Shovel+ * Battle Axe+ Enemies 2 LV.1 Enemies (a total of 2 XP) Floor 2 It's a "small" floor. Items The chest on this floor always contains: * Bump+ Enemies 3 LV.2 Enemies (a total of 6 XP) Other * An apple * A shop, which will sell 3 of the following items: ** Broadsword+ ** Iron Shield+ ** Dagger+ ** Buckler+ ** Target Shield+ ** Nightstick+ ** Blight+ ** Snake Eye Charm+ ** Midnight Charm+ ** Healing Crystal+ ** Tazer+ ** Claw+ ** Boomerang+ ** Snowball+ ** First Aid Kit+ Floor 3 It's a "normal" floor. Items You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: * Bump+ * Six Shooter+ * Crystal Sword+ * Chocolate Cookie+ * Blight+ * Detonator+ * Spatula+ Enemies 1 LV.2 Enemy, and 2 LV.3 Enemies (a total of 8 XP) Other * 2 apples * An equipment copy shop * A shop, which will sell 3 of the following items: ** Broadsword+ ** Iron Shield+ ** Dagger+ ** Buckler+ ** Target Shield+ ** Nightstick+ ** Blight+ ** Snake Eye Charm+ ** Midnight Charm+ ** Healing Crystal+ ** Tazer+ ** Claw+ ** Boomerang+ ** Snowball+ ** First Aid Kit+ Floor 4 It's a "normal" floor. Item You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: * Whip+ * Toxic Ooze+ * Claw+ * Staff+ * Hammer+ * Shovel+ * Battle Axe+ Enemies 1 LV.3 Enemy, and 2 LV.4 Enemies (a total of 11 XP) Other * An apple * A trade deal for one of your weapons or shields, offering one of the same items you might find in this floor's chest. Floor 5 Item It's a "big" floor. You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: * Counter Spell+ * Pea Shooter+ * Chocolate Cookie+ * Toxic Ooze+ * Blight+ * Detonator+ Enemies 2 LV.4 Enemies, and 2 LV.5 Enemies (a total of 18 XP) Other * 2 apples * A shop which will sell an apple, an equipment copy, and one of these items: ** Spatula+ ** Lightning Rod+ ** Shriek+ ** Hammer+ ** Juggling Ball+ ** Toxic Ooze+ Floor 6 Enemies It's the last stage so you will find a boss.